My Warm, Chocolate Eyes
by frozenwind
Summary: I don't understand why she loves me even though I torture, I don't understand why she forgives and understands, and I don't understand how she knows what I whisper into her neck or what I mouth to her from far away. What I do understand is that her warm c


My Warm, Chocolate Eyes 

I will never forget those eyes. They will forever be my eyes. When she first stared at me with her pools of melted sweetness, my heart was surrendered. I tried for the next couple of weeks to get those eyes out of my mind. The had shown comapssion and forgiveness, but what had mattered the most in those eyes had been understanding. She knew i was a deatheater. She knew that i tortured people and killed them, but she had forgiven me and understood. I slowly gave into the temptation. Ginny offered me love that no one, not even my parents, had offered. Voldemort simply used me, but it was the closest thing i had to love, until she came along. Why she bothered with me she never told me. But it doesnt matter. They are my eyes now. Noone else shares what i see in them. she freed my heart and opened my eyes.

I Knew the second i looked at draco what i wanted. I wanted him to love me and noone else. I wanted to save him from the life he had choosen. I wanted to run my hands through his hair as his delicate lips caressed mine. I could give him so much if he would accept what i had to offer. He needed love; he needed my love. When he fisrt stared at me i knew that he saw what i felt, but i also saw the resistance. I needed him just as bad as he needed me, but then i didn't quite realize it. It would come later when he came to me with his heart exposed. I felt my heart yearn for his love, and i realized then that my life had been missing him, his love, his need.

The morning dawned bright and early. Ginny walked down the stairs of the Borrow to go outside. She wanted to go to her favorite spot on the tallest hill and see the sun rise over the lake. She paused abrubtly as a movement caught her eye. She shifted her her gaze to where she saw the movement. Thats when she saw him. He looked angelic. He blonde hair caught rays of light making him seem even more magestic. His lean body stood tall and grazeful. She stared hard at him wanting to keep him in her mind forever; but then he caught her eyes peering at him. She knew she was in love with him, lost to his ways. NO matter what the circumstances where, she knew her heart was his. He looked long at her. Contimplating his next actions. He understood how she felt, but he was lost and he didn't understand love. He mouthed at her to run. His thin, but caressing lips didn't utter a sound, but she understood what they wanted. She would understand what they told her without words for the next 60 years; whether it was in a kiss or nuzzled agaist her neck or from a far away distance as he was now. She had to run and quick, he had spared her time because he loved he, but that was all he could give, and she understood. She reached the Burrow at heartbreak speed. She sounded the alarm they had installed shortly after the first war (just is case). Her father had hoped that it would be one of his sons or himslef...if anyone that would sound it, but Ginny had been taught how to anyway. She pressed her wand against the front door and muttered, "Protect and withhold, all are safe inside." This sent an electric current through out the house awakening all of its members if the were asleep or alerting them if they were awake through this current. Her mother appeared immediately through the kitchen doors looking shaken and unnerved. Ginny simply wispered, "We need to leave." They left the house safetly; She later found out that they hadn't touched the house. The Department had said they were stumpped as to why they had come and left everything untouched, but they had. Draco later told her he hadn't been able to let the other death eaters into her house. He let them believe the power was too strong, that even he couldn't penetrate. After they had left he went in and left her a simple letter. She had, of course found the letter. She had kept it hidden such as she would any treasure. The school year had been difficult for her. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes off Draco, and Harry had noticed. He felt protective over her and deemed it his responsibility to (not confront her) but tell her brother. Ron was too narrow minded to understand what i felt or even that i could feel that way toward someone that "evil and slimy", but he had been. This still didn't keep him from trying to beat Draco into a pulp when he saw us together for the first time.  
I still remember it. Draco and I hadn't even been dating... in fact, he hadn't told me how he felt yet, but he would soon enough. I continued to go to the lake, the school's lake since i was at school, in hopes that he would remember our first day. And he eventually did. i had just finished my trip to the lake, my hopes of im ever coming we just about dimished. It was winter and if he hadn't though of me by now, then he would surely forget over winter break. I turned on the stairs of the castle to look on last time over the lake for him. I sighed. I had lost him, but them a flicker of sunlight caught my eye like it did before. I looked without hope, because aferall it was aonly the sun. Instead i found my self staring at his snow white hair flaring out behind him as he ran to reach me. He was coming from the lake with such a speed i believed he would pass right by me. Of course, he didn't want me, he wanted to get somewhere else, not me. Of course not, i was being imature. He was a fairy tale angel. Sunlight hair with deep blue pools that stared back at me that morning. That last morning of understanding. I turned around not aware of ice of the steps beneath me. I wanted to run away from his images in my mind sooo bad that i forget my safety. My face neared the stone steps now covered in unrelenting ice. I thought, "Good, my heart can spill my blood tears over this frozen surface, it just as cold as my heart is." I closed my eyes awaiting the impact that never came. I held them shut tightly, just as tightly as the arms aroung my waist. I felt myself being turned into a hard, warm, protecting body. I still didn't open my eyes. What if it wasn't him? What if i had hit the floor so hard i was in a dream state. I didn't want to wake up for the rest of my life and not see his raindrop eyes staring back into my own.

I awoke that first morning ready for the task we had planned in the last week: attack the Weasly home and capture Ron. This would certainly lure Harry into our trap. I took my time entering their wards. i didn't want the to alert them. they had to be surprised, but then i was caught off guard. Her falme red hair caught my eye as the sun rose further into the sky. She saw me, but her feelings showed exactly how much she saw. I didn't know i loved her then, but i knew i couldn't hurt her like i was about to hurt her. i couldn't take away her family. I warned her to runand tell her family. How she could always understand what i said without me actually sounding it out was a mystery to me, but she always did. I wrote a quick letter to her before i joined the other deatheaters that i would keep her family safe this time, but i wouldn't always be there, He wished he could understand what she felt, but he didn't understand how he felt. he needed to understand why she made him feel this way. He thanked her for showing him...and why he put this next word he still didn't understand, but he had. He thanked her for showing him her eyes. No, his eyes now. they were his.  
It had taken him until Winter to work out his feelings. He still wasn't sure he was capable of feeling this way, but he always found himslef searching for those eyes. he would get exstatic when he managed to catch a glipse of her eyes gleaming with specked of gold. He has risen from his silf laden bed sheets feeling refreshed after a nights full of dreams about her with him. He had stared into her eyes and had felt everything he needed...love. He had wrapped his arms around her and felt the warmth that she offered willingly, not the warmth he had tried to get from his parent by hugging them. Or the warmth he tried to sneak from them by having "a nightmare". NO he held her in his dream because she wanted him to. He held her because they loved each other. He realized he had to tell her today...no that morning how he felt; just like she told him that morning by the lake. He hurridly put on his clothing hoping all the while she was at the lake. He felt in his heart that she would be there, but his mind told him that she wouldn't be. Why would she be at the lake? What reason did she have to go down there? And in this weather? BUt his heart raced on and gave his lanky legs speed. He reached the lake with desperation. HSe wasn't there, but then he caught sight of her gleaming red hair flying gracefully behind her as she neared the castle. NOOO, he was too late, but he heart gripped him and he fled toward her retreating figure. She slowly reached the doors and his heart almost stopped, he slowed. If she went through those doors, then she was gone forever. He knew it, but then she stopped and turned slowly, She meet his eyes. OH her deep chocolate eyes. His sweetness. His candy. He stared at her eyes, never moving his gaze. He ran faster all the while, he had to reach her. He was close, and his speed didn't let up, he could let her walk through those doors, but then she tore her eyes away! His sweet brown eyes! She spun around quickly to go towards the oak doors of the castle, but in doing so she slipped. He felt his heart drop and before he knew what had happened he had her by the waist in his arms. Finally in his arms.  
Now that he had her he never wanted to let go. He turned her arm to face him but her eyes were closed.He didn't see his eyes, he didn't see her love, how she loved his, how she understood. HE saw her pained face closed off from him. His heart began to rip. He couldn't have lost her already, could he have? He had to get her to open her eyes.  
"Ginny, please, open your eyes, Please." He pleaded, he begged. He didn't care he needed to know she loved him.

Ginny's heart leaped. It was Draco, it was his warmth, it was his lean body pressed up against her own. She opened her eyes, and fell in love with him all over agian. He looked into her eyes, not over her body like most guys would. His hands held her gingerly because he found her delicate, not roughly like another guy would because he found her vulnarable. He held her closly because he loved her, not because he he wanted her. She knew the moment she opened her eyes he felt the same way, and he would change his life he he had to, and he did. He gave away the power and fame he had with Voldemort, to be a teacher at Hogwarts. He didn't even risk her life by trying to be a spy. He loved her too much to ask her to risk soo much. She loved him even more so fo r this. As she felt reassured that she finally had his, she saw his gaze grow worried. He doubted her love. She had to reaasure him that she had always waited, that she would always wait. She spoke softly so he would move in closer to hear her, "Draco? Thank you. You saved my life...again. Do you belong somewhere? Or can i belong there with you forever"  
Draco heard her speak her words slowly and softly. He leaned in to hear her words. His eys were downcast away from her, but he continued to hold her to him. She couldn't still feel the same way. Now she was thanking him; that was it she had wanted to thank him. She didn't like him...or love him. NOw she was asking if he had to be somewhere. Of course...she didn't want someone as vile as himslef to touch her. She wanted him to leave so she could go one with er life. BUt then she..no she couldn't have said that. He looked into her eyes to make sure he heard her words correctly. Her eyes danced merrily. She knew she had him. Of course, those eyes would never lie to him, they were his afterall. He smiled, not smirked, for the first time since his youth. He smiled because he had found love, at last. He found an undying love that he continued to share with her and his brown chocolate eyes in their death bed. He closed his eyes one last time relishing in the memory of that day, and the moment when she closed her brown chocolate eyes as they leaned in for their first kiss. Her slik hands glided through his hair ,and he slipped his hands from her waist to her back so he could pull her agaist him. They stayed that way, confortably, letting the sun rise behind them. He closed his eyes this one last time, and whispered without a sound to her beside him one last time, "I love you," and she understood.  
She felt his last words ripple through her skin, caressing her and loving her tenderly as it had for the last fifty years. She remembered that first kiss with him, and gave him her last before she closed her...no she closed his brown pools of chocolate one last time.


End file.
